


Park Junhee

by Callmeashy



Series: Powerless [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: All characters except a.c.e members are oc cause I'm not gonna kill real people even in a story, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Don't ask me where I'm going with this cause idk, Gen, LMAO, They are gonna try and change the world, death of children, lets see how that works out, morbid humor attempt that aren't funny, unnecessary violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeashy/pseuds/Callmeashy
Summary: Junhee is going to live.





	Park Junhee

**Author's Note:**

> Um... so basically the idea is to have five separate story lines with the different members and they will interact at random points and maybe eventually join together. Honestly Idk it's a work in progress and my dreams are bigger than my writing abilities. Hopefully you enjoy and don't hate me for what I'm doing to Junhee. If it helps he's gonna be a total bad-ass later on.
> 
> Tell me if this should be rated M cause I'm not really sure...

“Stop Ryuhyun!” Junhee screamed.  
He didn’t stop.  
“Ryuhyun! Please it hurts. Stop, I’m sorry.” he cried.  
“You eat my food and all you can say is sorry?” He lifted his wooden bat and brought it down against Junhee’s shielding arms. Shoving him down with his wooden shield when Junhee tried to get up.  
“I didn’t know it was yours. Mom told me to eat it.” The tears in his eyes threatened to spill over; which would only make things worse.  
Ryuhyun struck him with the bat again. “You should have made it a priority to know.”  
He swung at Junhee for hours before he decided he was tired and went to his room, leaving Junhee alone on the floor of the kitchen.  
It had always been this way for Junhee. There was a time where he had been somewhat able to defend himself, but after Ryuhyun had his tenth birthday, he no longer had the luxury.  
Beatings from Ryuhyun became almost crippling, because on every child’s 10th birthday they receive a weapon.

The past wasn’t exactly a livable place. Back when anyone could have a weapon crime was constant, and deaths were innumerable. The government decided it needed to stop. At first they attempted to remove all of the weapons, but the people rioted. Soon it became almost like a game to see who could gather the most of the outlawed technology. Citizens began building armies, and would have wars against each other. There were even more deaths than before.  
Things began to change when president Een came into power. He came with a plan, deciding that if everyone was given a weapon, then they would no longer be special. With the weapons new laws came into place. Immediate imprisonment resulted from using or even touching the weapon of another person. The new law worked. There was no more suspicion that someone had a weapon, because everyone did; however just when things were starting to become more peaceful, president Een died.  
His successor, president Mi’ir, did not like how Een had dealt with things. He detested spending money on prisons, on trials, on citizens. He enacted a new law, which became the only law. Anyone who uses the weapon of another person will be killed immediately.  
This became such a large part of daily life, that even past the rule of Haekyu, the law prevailed. It was the first and sometimes only thing children were taught.

There wasn’t an abundance of food in Junhee’s house, nor clothes, nor blankets,nor personal space. It wasn’t for lack of money, but rather lack of care that the children lived this way, but this wasn’t an uncommon thing. Children died, most of them anyway. Some families would have ten children and not have a single one see their eighteenth birthday. Parents gave up. If you weren’t from a family with status then you died. Junhee’s parents have two kids, only two.  
Ryuhyun knew his fate, every child knew their fate. They would be poisoned by the gasses that filled the air or killed by drunks while coming home from school just for the fun of it, just because they can. Ryuhyun refused that fate. He wanted more than anything to live, so he ate all the food and he slept comfortably at night and he stayed indoors and he drank every drop of the precious filtered water, and when his parents’ saw him he would show them that he was healthy and that he had a chance at living, and his parent’s gained a sliver of hope; so they cherished Ryuhyun. They compared him to Junhee who was thin and weak and sickly, whose skin and hair were dry, whose eyes had no life, who was covered in bruises and fading scars, and they regretted him; had they not had a second child they could have focused only on Ryuhyun, only on the child who could live. Junhee was a lost cause.

He didn’t think much of himself, Junhee. He didn’t think much at all really, it took too much energy, and he didn’t have any energy to spare. Junhee was a ghost in the house, no one paid him any attention, unless his brother decided to take his anger out on him.  
There was no such thing as fresh air in that place, anywhere you went outside would have dangerous pollution, not quite deadly on a good day. No one went outside unless they had to, so it was the perfect place for Junhee.  
Unless the air really was lethal that day, you would find Junhee outside reading underneath the roots of a fallen tree. It felt like a shield to Junhee, no one could come for him there, no one could hurt him there. He didn’t like to read at first, but it became a habit. His grandmother had had an overflowing bookshelf, she had taught Junhee how to read when he was 5 years old, and when she died he had taken all the books he could and hid them in a hollowed out part of the fallen tree before his parents could sell them all.  
It was hard to breathe outside, but the books kept Junhee’s mind off of that, and he would stay outside until ten when his parents would lock the doors to keep out the many homeless in their town. He had been locked out before one day when he accidentally dozed off. He had woken up to banging and screams as people lost their inhibitions in the concealing darkness. He had hidden, staying still and silent and very much awake for hours until the sun had risen and lives of his neighbors had been lost. That morning he wearily entered the house and was beaten by his brother for surviving the night.  
He spent a surprising many years in that house. His parent’s believed him to be mute, he never spoke to them, he couldn’t stand the way they would sneer at him; look at him as nothing more than trash. His brother was the only one who heard his voice. Ryuhyun would hit him harder when he didn’t say anything, he liked hearing Junhee scream for him to stop. Junhee had a thin voice, raspy from dehydration, but might actually sound nice if he used it for something other than screaming.  
There was a bit of relief sometimes. Ryuhyun was required to go to weaponry training. Weaponry training is a mandatory 12 hour class taken three days a week at minimum for three years. It was put in place to stop people from harming themselves or others by accident. The twelve hours when Ryuhyun was away were like heaven to Junhee. He was able to stay inside and eat the food he wanted, even if there wasn’t much. He became healthier despite the beatings getting worse. Maybe it was because of that, that Junhee was able to survive the next two years.

Today is Junhee’s 10th birthday.  
Junhee was excited for the first time in his life. I was a day he had been waiting for, one he hoped could finally bring him peace. He would get his weapon today.  
He’d woken up at five in the morning. The package would come at five thirty. That’s when it had come on Ryuhyun’s birthday and when the upgrades for his parent’s weapons would come. He knew to be ready, to not risk having his brother hide his weapon.  
He got up quietly. Over the years he had nearly perfected his ability to slip around the house quietly, his parents never saw him even if his brother had an uncanny ability to know where he was at all times. Junhee made his way to the front door and waited.  
The minutes made fun of him as they seemingly went by more and more slowly until finally he heard footsteps on the stairs outside. He heard a metallic clang as a box was shoved through the mail door. He grabbed the box and ran. Once he had settled between the roots of his tree he opened the box. It could only be opened by himself. He placed his hand over the indented palm on top of the box and watched and the locked clicked open softly.  
He lifted the lid and squinted at the contents. It was still dark outside, and the light from the house didn’t reach his tree. Inside the box he could just make out what looked to be a sword. He pulled it out, realizing how light it was. He tapped on the flat of the blade and realized the sword was made of plastic. He swung the sword at a root but it did nothing, not even scratch the bark. He slid his finger over the blade and found it to be dull. He’d known it would be like this, but he was still kinda disappointed.  
A child’s first weapon was always something like this, to keep them from harming themselves. He would have to wait for and upgrade. Each upgrade requires a test of the wielders abilities to see if they could handle a more dangerous weapon. It could take a while for Junhee to learn to use his sword.  
Junhee felt around the box for the scabbard. It was made of cloth and was attached to a belt. He sheathed the sword and looked into the box again. The sun was starting to rise and in the dim light he could see one final thing in the box. He pulled it out. It looked something like a pen but larger. He put his thumb on one end and heard a buzzing sound. Lifting his finger off caused the buzzing to stop. Putting his thumb back into place he lightly touched the other side to a root, the same on he had hit with a sword. It did nothing at first, but after a while it began to smoke. Still Junhee had no idea of what the object did, so he touched it to his own arm. He felt a small shock and suddenly it felt as if his arm had fallen asleep. The feeling went away a few seconds after removing the object from his arm. The thing was full of electricity. Junhee smiled at that. He decided to call it a shocker for the time being.

Junhee would be attending his first day of weaponry school. He’d had his weapon for a total of two days. It hadn’t been too hard to avoid his brother in that time. Ryuhyun had gone to school those days, so Junhee had chosen to sleep inside during the day while staying outside at night. He had dug a hole under the tree to hide him while the night attacks went on.  
The school bus arrived at six in the morning. It was just a normal average school bus; armored, speckled with blood. There were 24 separate compartments for each student so they wouldn’t kill each other on the way to school. Ryuhyun and Junhee walked out to the bus separately to keep a sense of disassociation between them.  
The bus bumped along the road, kids counting the distance by number of potholes crossed. Junhee heard clanking against the side of the bus. Wanderers were hurling their weapons at the bus cheering when one spear crashed through a window killing the child in the compartment, the one directly in front of Junhee. The clanking started to die down as they crossed into a more deserted section of town. Radiation levels were high there. Rumor was that anyone who stayed there for more than a day, would either die, or turn into a monster. It was at this time, in this place, that the bus broke down.  
The bus driver got out of the bus to check what was wrong he spent only minutes looking at the mechanics of the bus, sighing in defeat he got back into the bus and grabbed his weapon, he was about to get off again when he paused. Looking at the children his face took on a look of something that could almost be seen as pity. Seeming to make a decision he pulled a lever releasing the doors of all the compartments. As soon as he did this he started running. He had only a day to get out of this part of town.  
The children started to realize what was happening. They were stranded. The only other ten year old on the bus began to cry. The crying was halted when the child received a blow to the back of the head. He crumpled to the ground, dead. The attacker was one of the older girls.  
“So annoying.”  
The girl gathered up a group of her friends and began to run in the same direction they had seen the bus driver go.  
Junhee looked around, he was the youngest in the group now. His brother seemed to have left already, most of the kids had left by then. There were only a few kids who looked as if they had already given up at living.  
Junhee, sword and shocker in hand, began to walk. He didn’t follow the path of the others, instead choosing to follow the road back, it was the only path he was sure would take him out of there. He walked for hours and he began to think that the bus ride must have been much longer than he had previously thought. Sweat soaked the thin boy’s shirt until he has nothing left to sweat. His sword had gradually lowered until it was dragging on the ground.  
He heard a sound behind him and whipped around, but there was nothing there, and he wondered if the radiation was already starting to affect him. He turned back around. It wasn’t the radiation.  
“Ryuhyun?” He asked.  
“It’s nice to see you Junhee, strange that you didn’t realize I was following you. You’re usually more perceptive.”  
“What do you want.” Junhee backed away, his grip tightening around his sword.  
“This is the perfect opportunity Junhee! We can finally settle everything- one on one.” Ryuhyun twirled his bat in his hand. “Don’t worry about being missed. They won’t even realize you’re gone.” Ryuhyun swung his bat at Junhee’s head. By some miracle Junhee was able to dodge, ending up behind Ryuhyun. His brother spun about to face him.  
“Dodging? How long do you think that will last?” He swung his bat again, this time hitting Junhee in the ribs. Junhee felt his bones crack and screamed in pain. “See? This’ll be over in a minute.” Each time Ryuhyun swung, another part of Junhee’s body was bruised or broken. Junhee kept trying to crawl away, but the swiftness of his brother’s bat made it impossible to escape, and the pain it cause soon began to paralyze him, until he could do nothing but lay there and endure it all. He lifted his bat to make a final blow.

Junhee wants to live.  
He has never eaten well,  
Never felt loved,  
Never been powerful,  
but he wanted to live.  
This was the end, and Junhee wasn’t ready for it. Gathering up his remaining strength he tried to defend himself. He brought up his sword to meet the bat. The sword was immediately shattered. Ryuhyun laughed and swung again. All Junhee had left was his shocker. It was hopeless he knew, but he pressed the button on the side and yet again blocked the bat. The blow from the bat shattered this as well, but there was another effect.  
The shocker shorted and exploded with electricity. Junhee was able to crawl behind a tree and escape most of the explosion, Ryuhyun wasn’t. It lasted only seconds, but it was enough. Ryuhyun lay on the ground, his heart no longer beating. Junhee came out from behind the tree and stared blankly at his brother’s dead body. He didn’t feel anything, not even when he tried, not anger, not sadness, not even relief. He picked up his broken weapons and continued to walk down the road. He only had a few hours left to get out of the city.  
Walking was painful, and it only worsened. The bruises from before had darkened and began to ache terribly. He was sure his arm was broken; almost definitely his ribs; maybe his left leg. Though by this time his legs had gone numb, so he limped on, forcing away thoughts that maybe it would have been better if he hadn’t survived. His pain would have ended much sooner, and he wouldn’t have had to continue on this path that would likely end, still, in death.

Junhee survived that day. By the time he escaped the radiation night had begun to fall, and in the darkness he was able to avoid the dangerous people who roamed the streets. He didn’t dare go home, he had killed his parent’s beloved son. He had no right to face them, no right to try and take his brother’s place.  
The first place he went was the hospital. He gave them his parents names to put on the bill, and was given radiation treatment. His arm and chest were set and put in a cast. His leg wasn’t broken, only severely bruised. They told him if it had broken, he would never have been able to walk that far. Junhee refused to wear the sling, it would only make him an easy target.  
His next stop was the weapon upgrade center. He told them he was thirteen, and that he was due for an upgrade. The particular center he was at was not of high quality, they easily took him for his word. He placed his broken weapons in the incinerator and was issued a new sword, this time made of much stronger reinforced plastic. The new shocker was smaller and fit easily into the palm of his hand. He tried it out once on himself, and found that he couldn’t move for a good five minutes, it was as if his arms and legs had fallen asleep. Satisfied with his new weapons he left the center and tried to figure out what he was going to do. Where would he go? What would he eat? However he swore to himself: on his own, ten years old, Junhee is going to live.


End file.
